The Dance
by Moon-Angelica
Summary: Short fluffy fic about Heero and Dou's first kiss. Pease rr.


Disclaimer Gundam Wing does not belong to me so don't sue me. It's not worth your time.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dance  
  
  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
All the pilots in the safehouse winced at that statement. Coming from Duo it could only led to trouble.  
  
"Why don't you go out for a walk," Quatre said, desperately trying to get him out of the house.  
  
Duo sighed, "Okay. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see if there's anything interesting around this town. There has to be something good. Maybe a club or something." His voice trailed off as he walked out the door.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. No matter how much they liked Duo, he was a menace when he was bored. They continued with their daily routine, hoping Duo would find something interesting that would keep him in town.  
  
"Hey guys," a loud voice heralded Duo's return. "I've found the coolest place. We're all going out tonight."  
  
"What?" Four puzzled faces looked back at him.  
  
"We can't. There's a mission coming up," Heero told him with a not of finality.  
  
"The mission isn't for another couple of days. Come on, we won't be out all night." Duo's voice quickly became a whine  
  
The pilots just sighed and gave in. Duo would nag them all day if they didn't go. He told them to dress up in something suitable.  
  
As they got into the car Heero asked where they were going.  
  
"Its an awesome club just on the other side of town. You'll like it."  
  
"A club?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a mixed club so don't be surprised if some guys offer you a drink as well as the girls."  
  
They arrived outside the club, where there was a massive line waiting to get in. Instead of waiting in line Duo dragged the other pilots up to the front. The bouncer just nodded to him as he walked in the door, ignoring the cries of protest that went up from the people in line.  
  
Duo dragged Heero over to the bar, while Quatre dragged Trowa on to dance floor and Wufei found an out of the way table here he could watch the exits.  
  
Duo smiled at the girl at the bar. "Can I have a lager?"  
  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
  
Duo grinned, "Old enough."  
  
She laughed and gave him his drink.  
  
"Why did you decide to come here?" Heero asked him.  
  
"Well, for a start Quatre and Trowa can do what they please and no one's going to look at them funny because they're both male. And at the same time Wufei can find a nice girl."  
  
"So you choose this club for the others?"  
  
"Not entirely," Duo looked up at him. "Want to dance?"  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, it will be fun." He grabbed hold of Heero's hand, pulling him up on to the dance floor just as a slow dance started. Quatre and Trowa were already dancing.  
  
He put Heero's arms around his neck and put his arms around Heero's waist. Heero looked at him not quite sure what to do. He only knew the formal dances of the aristocrats. He had never been expected to have to dance in a bar.  
  
"Close your eyes," Duo whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just trust me. Close you eyes."  
  
Heero slowly closed his eyes. Duo guided him around the floor gently showing him what to do. As the dance drew to a close, Duo pulled him closer. Heero felt lips brush across his. His eyes snapped open and he stopped moving. He stared at Duo for a second. Duo had kissed him. What more him liked it. Duo looked at Heero, his eyes full of an emotion Heero couldn't identify.  
  
Slowly, not sure if it was the right thing to do, Heero leaned forward and placed an answering kiss on Duo's lips. Duo's eyes were surprised of a moment then he relaxed into the kiss. Heero felt Duo's tongue brush over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and felt Duo's tongue enter his mouth, gently exploring and tasting the inside of his mouth.  
  
They slowly broke apart, suddenly realising they were the only ones on the dance floor. They looked over at their teammates. Quatre was smirking at Trowa and Wufei who's mouths had falling open in absolute shock. The crowd of other people in the bar were hooting and cheering. The two boys blushed and quickly headed back to their table. Trowa and Wufei continued stare in shock as Quatre giggled at the look on their faces.  
  
Heero glared at them. That wasn't entirely his idea so why the hell were they staring at him. Duo just smirked.  
  
The night passed quickly for the two young men but not quickly enough. Duo decided by the end of the night he would never be bored again. 


End file.
